Dragon Age: Avatar the Last Old God
by HK-Revan
Summary: Aang makes a terrible tevinter imperium mage. Zuko is actually a lot better at it. Problem is no one wants them in Kirkwall. Oh, and Aang also brought his pet dragon with him. Nothing to see here folks. Just a silly crossover.


A/N: I know this shouldn't make sense but it's funny. It's...funny. Okay? The way Aang is, the way mages are treated there. Okay, maybe it's a bit sad but anyways, here I go.

* * *

There was a new person in The Hanged Man, someone who looked decidedly underage. Isabella clucked, approaching the bald boy from behind. This place would eat and spit the poor kid out. No doubt there were already a few ruffians already eyeing the kid's purse. It looked nice and big, full of shiny coins. She sat next to the kid, finally getting a good look. The big blocky tattoo was actually a series of complicated smaller tattoos, odd she faintly recognized some of the symbols but only briefly.

"Hey kid."

The kid looked the same way Merril did when she was spooked, all big eyes and huge expressions. "Avanna."

Isabella felt her heart drop into her stomach. She knew that language. She knew those symbols etched on the boy's scalp. The pirate swallowed thickly, hiding her distress behind her smile. What was the Tevinter Imperium doing here? Sending their agents here? To make sure the job was done? That the Tome of Koslun remained out of Qunari hands?

"Oh, sorry." The boy grinned, widely. "I'm trying to practice my common." He didn't seem to notice her barely hidden distress. "This place is a lot different from where I'm from."

Isabella manages to plaster a smile on her face. "That's what I say. Every port is different, but the people somehow remain the same."

"I wouldn't know. This is my first time out." The kid with the grey eyes and arrow tattoo stuck his hand out. "I'm Aang."

"Bella." She shook his hand quickly.

Aang looked at her expectantly swinging bare feet. She was being silly, this kid couldn't have been sent to find her. Or do anything here. Besides the Magisters had other things to do than be bothered about a silly tome. Or silly pirates who lost said tome. Then again, this kid might actually be dangerous and murder her. You wouldn't know it to look at Merril but the elf could put the hurt on people. As innocent as this boy looked, Isabella didn't live this long without being inappropriately wary.

"Hey, ever been to a brothel?"

"What?"

"Come on, there is this lovely place called the Blooming Rose. You might actually learn something!"

Isabella grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off the bar stool. It would have been comical if her heart wasn't racing in her chest, hoping she didn't make a mistake. Hoping that Hawke was nearby and would save her. If there were at anytime she needed her, now was it.

* * *

Knight Commander Meredith slammed her fist against the table. "Tevinter Imperium mages, here?"

First Enchanter Orsino felt the same way. Tevinter Imperium may have banned blood magic but everyone knew the basics. Those who practice in secret and do so well do better than those who are caught practicing and executed. "What does the Grand Cleric Elthina have to say about it?"

"We have to act like gracious hosts while they're here. Kirkwall will not be dragged into the war between the qunari and the Teveinter."

Everyone knew about Kirkwall's origins, how the slave trade ran through here and as did the gold that the slave trade brought. To be brought under heel by the Tevinter...it will not happen,not on their watch. If there was one thing to agree on, it was that they were not going to live under such tyranny. Kirkwall has a history of being conquered and liberated, over and over.

"Who did they bring?" Orsino feared Tevinter mages, those who made it clear why mages were to be feared and chained.

"The letter doesn't say. Just to be ready."

"Blast. They could be a group of beggars for all we know contacting their spies."

"Or out to kill the qunari."

The two stared at the letter, at the crest stamped in the wax.

Meredith swore. "Let the nobles deal with this. They can distract those sent while we figure out the real reason they are here."

* * *

"I don't like this Uncle." Zuko stared at the horizon. "What are they planning? Sending us to Kirkwall? Sending the Avatar there?"

"They are wary nephew. For such old magic to return, for an old god to return, the magisters are falling over themselves. You who have hunted him over the land knows him best, could keep him under control."

"Really Uncle? No one controls him, not even Katara." He thinks of the water tribe girl who lived out near the south pole. To think that the Tevinter Imperium had colonies all the way down there. He could think of reasons why they left it there. It was damn cold and damn annoying. "He's an old god for Tevinter's sake! The only reason our cities haven't been burned down is because they wish to curry his favor."

"Not to mention he just had to bring his pet dragon with him, flying ahead of us." Zuko growled into his gauntlet. Blasted Aang and his blasted glowing powers and his blasted dragon. Who names a dragon Appa?

"You worry too much, Prince Zuko. Here, have some tea."

* * *

Hawke stared at her drink and then at her cards. She knew the beer was rat piss and yet something felt off. What was wrong. To her left and right sat Fenris and Merril and across from her was Varric. Aveline was doing a remarkable job of being part of the game and yet somehow not part of the group. She would love to learn how to do that. "Hm."

"Going to give up? Come on, some of us need money to buy drinks." Varric smirked at her from behind his cards. "Not all of us live in Hightown."

"Sod off." Hawke contemplated her cards. Fenris had a poker face that would rival a statue as long as no one brought up mages. Merril was terrible at cards and Aveline was just as terrible. Varric was a card shark as was Isabella.

Speaking of that thieving pirate. "Where's Isabella?"

"No clue." Varric tapped his card on the table. "Stop stalling and fold Hawke. Everyone knows you got shit for cards."

Hawke tapped her fingers on the table before sighing. "Fine you conniving dwarf. I fold. Here take my money." She got up, taking the sovereigns she still had. "I'll see you guys later."

She had a thieving pirate to find. And maybe bail out of danger.


End file.
